Why You Should Never Win a Modeling Contest
by Shinji Oranoko
Summary: Zakuro wins a modeling cintest. .


Mint and Zakuro ran break-neck speed into Café Mew Mew, Zakuro trying desperately to free her wrist from Mint's death-grip. Mint looked as if she wanted to scream from excited happiness.  
Ryou and Keiichiro looked up from an intense game of go-fish. Pie, Tart, and Kish were sent flying because they had been standing in front of the door the girls charged through. The rest of the Mew Mews looked up from cleaning various objects. (Pudding trying desperately to wipe her reflection off the floor)  
  
Kish jumped of the floor, livid. "WHAT WAS THAT? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"  
  
Mint ignored him and snapped her fingers to regain everyone's attention. "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO THE U.S.!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Mint, have you been sniffing your hair-dye again?"  
  
Mint glared at him. "NO!" She looked nervous. "Er...well, maybe a little whiff."  
  
Zakuro rubbed her wrist to regain feeling. "Even if she's a bit high, she's telling the truth. I won a modeling contest. I ot a thousand bucks, a trip to the U.S. I can bring an unlimited number of people and we stay in the top of the line RV."  
  
Mint nodded. "And we've asked your parents and they said it was okay. But we needed a chaperone soo..."  
  
Masaya came in with a microphone. "Presenting the one, the only....CHAPERONE SAKURA MOMOMIYA!"  
  
Sakura ran in through the door (sending all the aliens flying again) dressed as a bus driver. "I'm HEEEERE!"  
  
Lettuce giggled as she heard Ichigo murmur, "I wish you WEEEREEN'T!" Ichigo made a swift dive under a near-by table so that her mom wouldn't see her.  
  
But to late. "Oh! Honey there you are! I packed those pink frilly underwear that you wear on dates an when you know Kish is going to come!"  
  
Kish looked up. "May I see them?"  
  
Ryou sighed exasperatedly, elbowing Kish to the floor. He pulled Ichigo out from under the table. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Ichigo smiled, but burst into tears when she saw her mom telling Kish all about things sixth graders learn about girls in health class while he examined Ichigo's clothes bag.  
  
So the next day, everyone was crammed in a van. Sakura and Masaya up front, in the next seat, Ichigo, Mint, Ryou, and Keiichiro. Then Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, and Pie. In the trunk-like spot in the very back sat Kish and Tart.  
  
Sakura took out a microphone. "Please keep your heads and tails in the van at all times. This is an 18 hour drive, so I hope you enjoy riding with Sakura!"  
  
Masaya raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"  
  
"THE AIRPORT!" Sakura slammed her foot on the gass pedal, which sent Kish and Tart fkying into the back window.  
  
Everyone was talking happily....except in the back. Kish and Tart were having slight difficulties.  
  
Tart hit Kish again and again. Finally Kish got mad and elbowed himto the ground.  
  
Sakura glared back at him and he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
So everybody started talking again. But in the back seat, Tart hit Kish again and again. Kish got mad and slapped him into the window.  
  
Sakura glared back at him and he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
This went onm for 17 hours and 59 minutes (Kish getting madder and feeling less and less sorry every time) until:  
  
Tart hit Kish.  
  
Kish got REALLY REALLY mad.  
  
Kish grabbed Tart by the pigtails, swung him around. Elbowed him to the ground. Drop-kicked him. And threw him out the window.  
  
Sakura glared back at him. But this time he put his hands on his hips and glared back at her. "I hit him and I MEANT to do it."  
  
Sakura backed up to get Tart. (running over him three times before realizing where he was). They got him in the car and he was MOSTLY undamaged.  
  
Sakura smiled. "We are now at the!-er..." Everyone looked around for the airport. Sakura looked at the map. "Oh! Silly me! I traveled 18 hours in the WRONG direction."  
  
Kish whispered to Ichigo. "We're trusting her to drive us around America?"  
  
So 18 hours later they were back in Tokyo. 18 more hours in the RIGHT direction, they were at the airport.  
  
Shinji: So....I MISS GW! .  
  
Kish: rolls his eyes "Me to, since until she gets back you can't write that fluffy chapter for elevator....WAHHH!" .  
  
Ichigo: "While Kish and the author are in tears...please review." 


End file.
